Leçons particulières
by cleoxa
Summary: Rogue donne à nouveau des leçons particulières d'occlumancie à Harry...un résumé suffisant, le reste est à lire. Slash yaoï HPSS lemon


**Leçons particulières**

Le cours avait beau avoir commencé il y avait seulement dix minutes, cela n'empêchait pas la quasi-totalité des élèves de somnoler. Seule Hermione paraissait insensible aux effets soporifiques que dégageaient la voix du professeur fantôme qui, quel que soit le sujet abordé, se débrouillait toujours pour le rendre d'un ennui mortel.

Un léger ronflement de Ron, avachit sur sa table, tira un sourire à Harry qui fila un coup de coude à son ami.

« Hé Ron ! Réveille-toi ! »

« Hm ? Quoi ? Oh Harry, pourquoi tu m'as réveillé, ce cours est d'une nullité totale et je me demande bien pourquoi on le suit encore. »

« On le suit ? » répliqua-t-il en levant un sourcil amusé.

« Bon, d'accord je n'ai pas écouté un seul mot de ce qu'il a raconté ! Mais McGonagall exagère de nous infliger ça après manger, tout le monde sait pourtant que c'est l'heure de la sieste ! »

« Je sais, mais je préfère ne pas imaginer la réaction d'Hermione si on séchait juste pour aller dormir dans le parc. »

« Hmf… » marmonna Ron en croisant les bras sur la table pour y enfouir la tête et retourner à son activité favorite.

Harry se résigna et avait décidé de se lancer dans le gribouillage intensif quand un parchemin à l'aspect directorial fit son entrée dans la salle et vint atterrir sur son bureau. Personne ne s'en formalisa car il n'était pas rare que cela arrive, les professeurs ayant rarement le temps de se déplacer en personne pour convoquer un élève. Harry déplia la missive, se demandant ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir Dumbledore.

Il faillit s'étrangler en lisant les mots inscrits et s'y repris une seconde fois pour être certain d'avoir bien saisi la demande du directeur.

_Cher Harry,_

_Navré de te déranger dans ce cours qui requiert tant de concentration, je n'en doute pas, mais je souhaiterai que tu te rendes à seize heures dans les cachots du professeur Rogue pour que ce dernier vérifie que tu maîtrises toujours sans problème la discipline de l'occlumancie. Comme le disent les moldus, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir._

_Je te souhaite une bonne journée._

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore _

Hermione, qui avait détaché un instant son attention du professeur Binns, remarqua la mine dévastée de son ami. Elle lui sauta dessus dès que la sonnerie eut retenti et qu'ils furent tous sortis, non sans avoir du réveiller Ron avec difficulté.

« Harry, quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

« J'ai reçu un mot de Dumbledore. Il veut que j'aie un entretien privé avec Rogue pour vérifier mon niveau d'occlumancie. »

« Oh oh… » fit Ron, toujours d'un grand secours par ses onomatopées. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors ? »

« Harry n'a pas le choix Ron ! Il s'agit d'un ordre de Dumbledore ! » s'exclama-t-elle en regardant Ron comme s'il était devenu fou.

Elle se tourna vers le jeune homme brun.

« Tu dois y aller Harry. A quelle heure est fixé le rendez-vous ? »

Harry regarda sa montre et blêmit.

« J'aurais dû y être il y a dix minutes ! »

Il attrapa son sac et se précipita en direction des cachots. Le cours de Binns ayant lieu tout en haut du château, Harry dut dégringoler à toute vitesse une quantité impressionnante de marches avant d'arriver devant cette porte sombre qu'il redoutait tant. Il déglutit et frappa avec courage. La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même et la voix glaciale retentit, lui ordonnant d'entrer, tandis que le serpent fixé sur la poignée murmurait en fouchelangue :

« Attention, il est de mauvaise humeur… »

Harry pénétra à contrecœur dans la pénombre des lieux. Le professeur Rogue était là, assit derrière son bureau. Harry s'avança encore et s'assit sur la chaise prévue à cet effet. Il n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux, aussi fixa-t-il un point sur le bureau en attendant qu'il prenne la parole.

Ce qui ne se fit pas attendre. Rogue le toisa de son regard froid.

« Vous êtes en retard Potter. De quinze minutes. »

Poussé par une force inconnue, Harry leva la tête et ses yeux allèrent se planter dans ceux de son professeur. Dans ceux de celui qu'il aimait mais qui en retour ne lui accordait que de l'indifférence ou du mépris.

Il tenta de s'excuser en bafouillant quelques paroles mais le professeur y mit fin.

« Taisez-vous Potter ! Votre retard est inexcusable, quelle que soit la raison que vous me présenterez. Mais maintenant que vous avez enfin daigné vous présenter, nous allons commencer afin d'en finir au plus vite. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire. »

Harry reçu ses paroles de plein fouet qui lui firent l'effet d'une claque et il ressentit, comme d'habitude, un pincement au cœur.

« Bien Monsieur. » se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Le professeur Rogue ne tint pas compte de l'intervention d'Harry et continua sur le même ton.

« Pour une raison qu'il prend très à cœur, le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de vérifier votre niveau en occlumancie. J'espère pour vous Potter qu'il est resté tel qu'il était à la fin des cours que je vous avais déjà donné il y a deux ans, pour vous protéger des intrusions du seigneur des ténèbres dans votre esprit. »

« C'est le cas Monsieur. » se contenta de dire Harry.

« Cela n'est pas à vous de me le dire ! Préparez-vous ! » ordonna Rogue.

Il se leva et tira brusquement sa baguette, imité par Harry. Rogue plongea dans les yeux du Gryffondor et attaqua sans aucune hésitation. Harry ne fut pas étonné car il savait que Rogue tenterait de le surprendre. Aussitôt, il lança le sortilège informulé de protection mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Il réessaya mais fut à nouveau bloqué par une force plus forte que lui.

Harry paniqua et vit alors une foule de souvenirs défiler dans sa tête et il savait que c'étaient les souvenirs qu'étaient en train de visualiser Rogue. Il avait échoué. Il s'écroula par terre sous la puissance de l'attaque, le souffle court.

« Debout ! » ordonna Rogue sur un ton qui n'engageait rien de bon.

Harry s'exécuta, attendant la pluie de répliques qui n'allait pas tarder à tomber.

« Potter, qu'est-ce que vous avez fichu pendant ces deux années, hm ? Vous croyiez peut-être que parce que vous aviez vaincu Voldemort, que vous alliez vous la couler douce jusqu'à la fin de vos jours ?! Eh bien non, désolé de briser votre petite utopie mais ce n'est pas le cas ! Ca n'est pas parce que Voldemort est mort et retourné à l'état de poussière que vous ne devez pas être capable de vous défendre ! Il n'est pas le seul sorcier puissant dans ce monde ! »

Mais Harry ne se laissa pas faire et répliqua aussitôt.

« Je ne comprends pas, d'habitude je n'ai aucun problème avec l'occlumancie, je m'entraine régulièrement et hier encore, je la maîtrisais parfaitement ! Quelque chose m'a empêché de lancer le sortilège de protection, je l'ai senti ! »

Rogue eut un petit rire ironique et ouvrit les bras.

« Regardez autour de vous Potter, est-ce que vous voyez quelqu'un d'autre que nous deux ici ? Il n'y a personne et franchement, je ne vois pas qui serait assez fou pour tenter de pénétrer à mon insu dans mon bureau alors que j'y suis et que son entrée est interdite à quiconque n'a pas reçu d'invitation à y entrer ! »

« Mais… »

« Non, ça suffit taisez-vous ! Le professeur Dumbledore a eu bien raison de vous faire venir me voir. Je m'aperçois que je vais une fois de plus perdre mon précieux temps avec un sorcier qui se prétend puissant mais qui est incapable de retenir quoi que ce soit ! »

« Je ne suis pas un incapable ! » rugit Harry sous l'insulte.

« Si, vous l'êtes ! Et je vais donc être dans l'obligation de vous redonner des cours jusqu'à ce que l'occlumancie rentre enfin dans votre petite tête de binoclard ! Maintenant, sortez d'ici ! Je ne veux plus vous voir avant votre prochain cours ! »

Harry bouillait de colère et serra les poings mais desserra les dents pour demander :

« Quand ? »

« Cours de potions demain a huit heures, et pour l'occlumancie vous viendrez le soir à vingt heures. Et vous avez plutôt intérêt d'être à l'heure ! Je ne tolèrerais aucun retard ! »

Harry attrapa son sac et sortit rageusement en claquant la porte. Sans se retourner, il courut jusqu'au dortoir des Gryffondors. Il ignora Ron et Hermione qui l'attendaient dans la salle commune et qui l'interpellèrent dès qu'ils le virent, et fila directement sur son lit. Là, il jeta son sac de toutes ses forces à travers la petite pièce, tira les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin, les verrouilla et lança un sortilège d'insonorisation.

Il s'écroula alors, la tête enfuie dans l'oreiller et laissa couler ses larmes. Le nœud qu'il avait dans la gorge se dénoua progressivement tandis qu'il continuait de pleurer. Il resta ainsi pendant au moins une heure, ne répondant pas aux appels de Ron qui, inquiet pour son ami, était monté le voir.

Quand le flot de larmes se tarit, Harry se recroquevilla en position fœtale. Il en avait assez de cette situation. Il était tombé amoureux, Merlin savait pourquoi, d'un homme qui n'avait rien à offrir en retour. Les seules choses que Rogue serait jamais capable de lui donner étaient, comme il l'avait une fois de plus prouvé, des insultes et un intense sentiment de haine.

Harry s'était épris du professeur de potions depuis la guerre qui les avait forcés à collaborer pour le bien de tous, mais seules les émotions d'Harry s'étaient développées, tandis que Rogue était resté le même : un homme froid et fermé à un tel point qu'Harry se demandait parfois qu'il était réellement humain. Car si Rogue ne savait pas qu'Harry l'aimait, il devait bien être le seul à ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Ses amis proches avaient bien sur étaient les premiers à être mis au courant mais c'était une chose qui s'était vue comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

Harry se dit que la seule raison pour laquelle le maître des potions n'était pas encore au courant, était que personne n'oserait jamais lui dire qu'Harry Potter était amoureux de lui, au risque de se faire tuer sur le champ pour avoir proféré une offense pareille.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil au réveil. Il était resté allongé là plus longtemps qu'il ne le pensait et avait du s'assoupir un peu, même s'il n'en avait pas du tout eu l'impression. Comme c'était bientôt l'heure du dîner, il décida de se lever. Il sursauta quand, tirant ses rideaux, il découvrit Ron assit en tailleur au pied de son lit.

« Ron ? »

« Ca va mon vieux ? »

« Comme d'habitude. » répondit Harry sur un ton qu'il avait espéré réjouit.

« Allez viens, on va aller manger un bout ça te remontera le moral. Hermione nous attend déjà en bas. »

Harry sourit. Il était touché de la compassion dont ses amis lui faisaient part à chaque fois que Rogue lui descendait le moral dans les chaussettes. Et ce fut en compagnie de Ron, qui n'arrêtait pas de raconter d'importe quoi, qu'Harry descendit le cœur lourd mais un sourire sur le visage, dans la grande salle pour dîner.

Ils se remplirent le ventre de gratin de pommes de terre et de rosbif, puis Harry reprit deux fois du dessert : un crumble aux fraises. C'est à moitié somnolents qu'ils se rendirent ensuite dans leur salle commune. Ils se posèrent dans leurs fauteuils préférés, près de la cheminée où un feu avait été allumé et qui dégageait une chaleur accueillante.

Harry se décida à raconter ce qui s'était passé avec Rogue à ses deux amis qui l'écoutèrent avec attention. Quand il eut fini, il se tourna vers Hermione :

« Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide Mione. »

« Tout ce que tu veux, tu sais bien que je suis toujours partante pour un bon coup de main. » répondit-elle en se rapprochant d'Harry.

« Moi aussi je pourrais aider. » se proposa Ron.

« Euh, Ron, en fait je pensais lui demander de faire des recherches… » commença Harry.

« N'en dis pas plus ! Je vais aller faire un tour vers…enfin, un tour quoi, salut ! » s'exclama-t-il en s'éclipsant, sous le regard amusé de ses deux amis qui savaient que le rouquin était coriacement allergique à la bibliothèque.

« Bon alors, explique… » demanda Hermione.

« Oui, je voudrais que tu regarde s'il y a quelque chose à propos des sorts de protection, quelque chose capable de les bloquer. »

« Harry, tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis ? N'importe quoi peut bloquer un sortilège de protection ! Peut-être que tu n'étais pas assez concentré quand tu l'as lancé… »

« Non, je sais ce que j'ai senti ! Une force m'a repoussé alors que j'allais bloquer Rogue, c'était quelque chose de volontaire Hermione ! »

« D'accord, d'accord. »

« Il faut aussi que tu cherches plus d'informations sur l'occlumancie et la légilimancie parce qu'il se peut que Rogue soit plus callé que moi dans ces deux domaines. »

« Il se peut ? »

« Ok, je reconnais qu'il est largement plus callé que moi là-dessus, mais s'il te plait…je n'ai pas envie que ces cours s'éternisent. Rien que d'être en cours de potions m'est insupportable parce qu'il n'arrête pas de me ridiculiser devant tout le monde, mais tu ne te rends même pas compte de ce que c'est lorsqu'il n'y a personne d'autre ! » paniqua-t-il.

« D'accord, d'accord ! Harry calme toi, je vais t'aider ! Je vais le faire, ok ? »

Harry lui fit un timide sourire d'excuse et la remercia avant de se retirer et d'aller se coucher. La journée avait été riche en émotions et il était épuisé. Il s'endormit dès qu'il se glissa dans son lit, ne prenant même pas la peine d'enlever ses lunettes.

Il fut réveillé par quelqu'un qui le secouait fort peu doucement. Il ouvrit les yeux de mauvaise humeur : il détestait qu'on le tire du sommeil de cette manière.

« Quoi ?! »

« Harry, réveille-toi ! »

« Hermione ? »

Il se redressa d'un bond, tirant les couvertures sur lui. Normalement, les filles n'étaient pas censées venir dans le dortoir des garçons.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Déjà, les cours commencent dans un quart d'heure… »

« Quoi ?! » s'exclama Harry et se jetant sur son réveil qui n'avait pas sonné.

« Et deuxièmement, je ne trouve pas Ron. »

« Ron ? »

« Oui, Ron, tu sais ton copain rouquin qui est parti faire un tour hier et qui n'est pas rentré de la nuit ! Je me suis endormie dans la salle commune et je n'ai entendu rentrer personne. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que, vu comme Ron est maladroit, il m'aurait forcément réveillé en rentrant au beau milieu de la nuit. Et là il n'est pas dans son lit ! »

Harry se pencha et jeta un coup d'œil au lit de Ron, dont les rideaux étaient ouvert et dont les couvertures n'étaient même pas défaites.

« Il est peut-être dans la grande salle ? » suggéra Harry en s'habillant en vitesse.

Le premier cours de la journée était potions et il ne tenait pas à arriver en retard après le fiasco de la veille.

« Non, j'ai vérifié aussi. » dit Hermione qui tournait en rond.

Harry attrapa son sac et entraina Hermione en direction des cachots, allongeant le pas lorsqu'il regarda l'heure.

« Boa, ne t'inquiète pas comme ça, il doit être à trainer Merlin sait où…tiens, le voila ! » s'exclama Harry en voyant une masse de cheveux roux disparaître par la porte du cachot.

Ils se précipitèrent à la suite des derniers retardataires et rejoignirent leur table habituelle où Ron était déjà en train de sortir son matériel.

« Silence. » ordonna Rogue, alors qu'Hermione allait presser Ron de questions.

Les deux Gryffondors s'installèrent donc dans le calme tandis que Rogue inscrivait les étapes de préparation de la potion du jour au tableau.

« Vous avez deux heures, vous pouvez commencer. » ajouta-t-il avant de commencer à circuler dans les rangs pour vérifier que les élèves découpaient correctement certaines racines, ou ajoutaient tel ou tel ingrédient dans le bon ordre.

Quand il eut le dos tourné, Hermione ne put se retenir plus longtemps :

« Ron, où étais-tu ? On t'a cherché partout ! (regard d'Harry) Enfin...je t'ai cherché partout. »

Tout à coup, Ron parut mal à l'aise et ses joues prirent une teinte qui jurait horriblement avec ses cheveux.

« Eh bien, disons que je n'ai pas dormi tout seul cette nuit. » avoua-t-il, la tête tout au fond du chaudron.

Hermione soupira et un énorme sourire s'étira sur les lèvres d'Harry. Il rejoignit Ron dans le chaudron.

« Alors, c'est qui ? »

« Blaise… » lâcha Ron en voyant que son ami insisterait jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise.

« Messieurs ! »

Ils se redressèrent d'un coup, se cognant la tête l'un contre l'autre à la sortie du chaudron. Harry improvisa.

« Je…j'avais cru faire tomber une de mes racines dans le chaudron de Ron Monsieur, je…(Harry s'empara d'une des racines posées en vrac sur la table)…Ah la voila ! Suis-je bête ! »

Et il s'empressa de rejoindre son propre chaudron avant que la colère du professeur ne lui tombe une fois de plus dessus. Une fois ce dernier éloigné, il observa Ron et remarqua un détail qui lui avait échappé : d'énormes cernes pendaient sous ses yeux, et c'est amusé qu'il constata la même chose chez Blaise. Il se dit que ces deux là n'avaient certainement pas du dormir beaucoup cette nuit.

Le cours se déroula sans évènement notable, tout comme celui de métamorphose qui suivit. Les élèves quittèrent le professeur McGonagall dans la débandade la plus totale, le week-end étant enfin arrivé. Les septièmes années avaient en effet un emploi du temps plus léger que les autres élèves, leur laissant ainsi plus de temps à consacrer aux révisions de leurs aspics. Après avoir mangé, Hermione glissa à Harry :

« Je vais passer l'après-midi à la bibliothèque pour les recherches. »

« D'accord, merci beaucoup Hermione. Je serais bien venue avec toi mais j'ai déjà organisé une séance intensive d'entraînement de quidditch. Avec quatre nouveaux dans l'équipe, on a bien besoin de se remettre un peu à niveau. »

« Je comprends, on se voit plus tard alors. » dit-elle en lui faisant une bise sur la joue, ainsi qu'à Ron avant de s'éloigner.

Ron et Harry reprirent donc une nouvelle part de dessert avant de se rendre au stade de quidditch où ils retrouvèrent l'équipe des Gryffondors, pour une fois et au soulagement d'Harry, réunie au grand complet.

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS**

Pendant ce temps à la bibliothèque…

« Hermione ? »

« Oh tiens, salut Drago ! » s'exclama-t-elle en lui faisant la bise. « Ca va ? »

« Pas mal. Enfin ça irait sans doute mieux si Binns ne nous avait pas donné deux rouleaux de parchemin à faire sur la guerre des gobelins de 1452… » expliqua-t-il.

Hermione le regarda, pensive.

« Quoi ? J'ai un truc sur la figure ? »

La jeune fille pouffa.

« Mais non ! Mais j'ai quelque chose à te proposer. Tu m'aides dans mes recherches, et en échange je t'aiderai pour ton devoir d'histoire. Je connais ce chapitre sur le bout des doigts. »

Drago réfléchit quelques instants, observant Hermione. Ils étaient devenus amis au cours de la lutte contre Voldemort et le jeune homme appréciait particulièrement la jeune Gryffondor qu'il trouvait par ailleurs plutôt jolie et fine d'esprit.

« Ca roule. » dit-il au bout d'un moment. « Sur quoi portent tes recherches ? »

« Alors voila… »

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS**

S'entrainer toute l'après-midi avait mis hors d'état de nuire tous les joueurs de Gryffondor. Harry, vanné, se rendit juste à la grande salle histoire de reprendre des forces mais surtout dans l'espoir qu'Hermione lui fasse un de ses comptes-rendus dont elle avait le secret.

Mais il ne la vit nulle part dans la salle et se résolu donc à manger sans en savoir plus, écoutant Ron narrer pour la énième fois ses exploits aériens. Puis, celui-ci prétexta une excuse bidon pour s'éclipser. Harry avait très bien compris que son ami allait rejoindre Blaise, mais il comprenait aussi que Ron ne soit pas très à l'aise d'en parler. A près tout, le Serpentard était son premier petit ami de sexe masculin.

Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil dans la salle dans l'espoir d'y apercevoir Hermione mais celle-ci n'était toujours pas là. C'est donc avec un poids dans l'estomac qu'il commença à prendre la direction des cachots pour sa leçon d'occlumancie.

Il frappa, le serpent lui sifflant dans les oreilles.

« Entrez. » intima le professeur Rogue depuis l'intérieur.

Harry s'exécuta et prit place sur la chaise face au bureau, comme la fois précédente. Mais cette fois ci, il n'attendit pas que Rogue parle le premier et l'incendie de remarques désagréables.

« Bonsoir Monsieur. »

Rogue le regarda d'un air étrange, se demandant ce qu'il lui prenait tout à coup de se transformer en modèle de politesse, mais répondit tout de même.

« Bonsoir Potter. Sortez votre baguette, nous allons commencer tout de suite. » ordonna-t-il en fixant le jeune homme droit dans les yeux, comme la veille.

En effet, Harry savait bien à présent que la légilimancie nécessitait un contact visuel intense et relativement continu. Il déglutit et un frisson lui parcourut toute la colonne vertébrale tandis qu'il était captivé par les yeux de Rogue.

Soudain, une ride naquit sur le front du professeur et Harry sut qu'il allait lancer son attaque. Aussitôt, il se concentra et fit appel à toute la magie qui était en lui pour invoquer le sortilège de protection. Alors qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'un phénomène identique à la veille se reproduise, il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une force magique se joindre à la sienne. Mais après le fiasco passé, il jugea préférable de ne pas la repousser. Au contraire, il se détendit et la laissa ne faire qu'une avec la sienne.

Tout à coup, la baguette d'Harry émit une puissante lumière blanche qui se diffusa dans la pièce en entourant les deux sorciers qui se faisaient face. Une scène força alors brusquement l'entrée de son esprit en l'envahit. Harry, troublé et mis au supplice, observait avec difficulté ce qui était apparu dans sa tête. Il se voyait, lui, agenouillé devant son professeur de potions qui était allongé dans un divan, en train de lui procurer un plaisir plus qu'évident grâce à une dextérité des mains, de la bouche et de la langue apparemment évidente pour Rogue qui avait penché la tête en arrière. Des râles de plaisir de plus en plus forts lui échappaient sans qu'il ne cherche non plus à les retenir. Soudain, sur une pression apparemment plus appuyée sur le palet d'Harry, Rogue se cambra et se libéra dans un puissant cri qui ramena le jeune Gryffondor à la réalité.

Il était à nouveau par terre, mais cette fois-ci la fraicheur du sol de pierre ne lui fit que du bien. La vision qu'il avait eue l'avait excité au plus haut point. Il releva la tête et piqua un fard lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Rogue qui avait contourné son bureau et s'était accroupi auprès de lui.

« Potter, vous êtes là ? »

« Je…oui je… » bredouilla Harry dans l'incapacité momentanée d'alignée plus de dix mots pour former une phrase cohérente.

Tentant de récupérer et de cacher la foule d'émotions qui déferlaient encore dans son corps, il vit Rogue se relever et se tenir légèrement en retrait.

« Bien joué Potter, il semblerait que vous ayez retrouvé la maîtrise de l'occlumancie. Sans compter que vous venez de bloquer une puissante attaque, vous avez également réussi à pénétrer dans ma tête. Le sort que vous avez lancé m'a, je ne sais comment, empêché de voir le souvenir que vous avez vu, mais j'ai sentit qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve. Les rêves ont une aura légèrement différente des souvenirs normaux. Qu'avez-vous vu ? »

Harry baissa les yeux, refusant de le regarder en face. Ainsi donc, ce qu'il avait vu était un rêve de Rogue. Il avait du mal à le croire. Lui qui, depuis deux ans, ne recevait que de la méchanceté de sa part, découvrait à présent que celui-ci faisait des rêves plus qu'érotiques les mettant en scène tous les deux ! Rien que le fait d'y repenser, Harry sentit son corps de réveiller à nouveau mais il s'empressa de refouler son excitation naissante et se leva prestement.

« Je…je ne sais plus monsieur, c'était si confus je…vraiment je ne peux pas vous dire… »

Il n'aurait pour rien au monde avoué ce qu'il venait de voir. Pour rien !

« Bon, de toute manière ça n'a pas grande importance. Ce qui compte, c'est que vous êtes à partir de maintenant dispensé de continuer ces cours. »

« Ah… »

« Vous pouvez partir. Je ne vous indique pas la sortie, vous savez où c'est. » fit Rogue en indiquant la porte d'un petit geste de la main.

Harry se leva, lentement et commença à se diriger vers la sortie. Il actionna la poignée serpent et poussa la porte mais avant de l'avoir franchie, se ravisa et fit volte face. Non, il refusait de laisser passer ça…de laisser passer ce qui était peut-être sa seule et unique chance. Rogue le regarda, surpris.

« Un problème Potter ? »

Harry ne prit pas la peine de répondre et franchit la distance qui les séparait en courant et, le souffle court, captura avidement les lèvres de Rogue qui en soupira de surprise, puis rapidement de plaisir. Ils entendirent à peine la porte se refermer d'elle-même. Harry plaqua Rogue contre le mur, laissant ses mains se balader au gré de ses envies qui devinrent de plus en plus pressantes sous les caresses du Serpentard. Il lui enleva avec difficulté sa longue robe noire qu'il envoya voler derrière lui, robe qui fut sans trop tarder rejointe par deux fines chemises, une blanche et une noire, et deux pantalons.

Harry se détacha des lèvres de Rogue qui grogna et le contempla. Il détailla longuement son torse bellement musclé. Son regard descendit jusqu'au nombril pour arriver au niveau du caleçon noir qui était déformé par une bosse d'une taille impressionnante. Il sourit, fier de constater que l'homme en face de lui était plus que réceptif à ses avances.

Rogue s'avança alors et lui enserra férocement la taille, incitant Harry à enrouler ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Le Gryffondor passa ses bras autour de la nuque du Serpentard et se délecta de la douceur de ses lèvres. Soudain, il sentit que son fessier était posé sur une surface dure. Revenant un minimum à la réalité, il sourit en voyant que Rogue l'avait amené sur son bureau qui, comme par magie, s'était débarrassé tout seul.

Assis sur l'arrête de la table, il écarquilla les yeux en voyant son boxer glisser de lui-même le long de ses jambes, selon la volonté de Rogue.

« Severus, qu'est-ce que… »

« Chut…laisse moi faire. »

La respiration difficile, Harry vit avec stupeur le Serpentard s'agenouiller devant son sexe tendu à son maximum et il se cambra lorsque celui-ci le prit dans sa main et qu'il se mit à faire de lents va et viens. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier la douce caresse, aussi poussa-t-il un cri de surprise quand il sentit la bouche de son amant se refermer sur sa virilité. Il gémit plus fort, criant presque, quand le Serpentard donna des coups de langues sur son gland qui commençait à doucement le torturer.

« Severus, s'il te plait viens… » implora Harry.

Rogue ne se fit pas prier et se releva, enlevant prestement son propre caleçon. Il s'avança alors, callant l'extrémité de son sexe tout contre les fesses d'Harry qui frémit. Puis, il commença à faire bouger son bassin pour que sa verge donne de petits coups contre l'anus du Gryffondor…qui ne put résister à cette ultime provocation et qui s'empala de lui-même sur la raide virilité du Serpentard. Cela leur arracha un formidable cri de plaisir qui s'amplifia pour chacun des deux lorsque Rogue commença à mouvoir son bassin d'avant en arrière, délicatement d'abord puis fermement lorsqu'Harry lui imposa son propre rythme.

Ils se libérèrent en atteignant ensembles le septième ciel, ayant atteint un orgasme aussi puissant et dévastateur l'un que l'autre.

Épuisé, Harry sourit à son amant qui se retirait et qui commençait à ramasser leurs affaires, éparpillées un peu partout dans le cachot.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » lui demanda-t-il, soudain apeuré.

« On serait mieux dans un lit, tu ne crois pas ? » répondit-il avec un sourire coquin.

Une étincelle brilla dans les yeux émeraudes du brun qui, heureux comme il n'aurait jamais imaginé l'être un jour, suivit le maître des potions dans ses appartements.

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS**

Deux semaines plus tard, au 12 square Grimmaud…

Les Weasley au complet, Neville, Hermione, Tonks, Harry, Drago, Rogue et Dumbledore étaient réunis dans le salon où ils sirotaient tranquillement un dernier verre pour clore la soirée. Une bouteille de champagne avait été ouverte pour célébrer les vacances de Noël qui venaient de débuter et tout le monde était plus ou moins imbibé d'alcool.

Moins pour Ginny qui n'aimait pas trop ça, mais beaucoup plus pour Tonks qui devait en être à sa cinquième coupe, la bouteille se renouvelant de l'agréable boisson au fur et à mesure. Tout le monde discutait avec tout le monde, de tout et de rien. Ron débattait quidditch avec les jumeaux tandis que Neville et Ginny semblaient en pleine séance de bouche à bouche, Hermione discutait avec Mme Weasley et Drago, et Dumbledore s'était mis dans l'idée de raconter des blagues grivoises à Rogue qui, foré de l'écouter, avait déclenché un fou rire chez Harry. N'en pouvant plus, le maître des potions prétexta devoir aller au petit coin et se retira et disparut de la pièce en quatrième vitesse.

Soudain, Tonks se leva et prit la parole.

« Je porte un toast. »

Tout le monde se tut et se tourna vers elle pour l'écouter, même Ginny et Neville qui consentirent à se décoller l'un de l'autre quelques minutes.

« Un toast, à Dumbledore, à Drago et à Hermione sans qui Harry et Rogue ne seraient pas ensembles aujourd'hui ! »

Elle éclata de rire et vida sa coupe, tandis qu'un silence gêné d'installa dans le salon.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Harry en regardant l'assistance d'un mauvais œil.

« Pour une fois que c'est pas moi qui fait une boulette… » chuchota Neville que tout le monde entendit nettement.

« Neville et moi, on va aller se coucher ! » annonça précipitamment Ginny.

« Euh, nous aussi Molly chérie. » ajouta Mr Weasley.

Les autres Weasley s'empressèrent de suivre tandis que Tonks, fusillée convenablement du regard par Drago, s'empressa de déguerpir comme elle put, embarquant au passage la bouteille de champagne.

Hermione commençait à se lever, prenant la main de Drago quand Harry intervint.

« Ne bougez pas vous deux ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda-t-il, examinant tour à tour Hermione, Drago et Dumbledore.

« Eh bien…hm… » marmonna Hermione, cherchant un semblant d'explication.

« Alors, j'attends ! »

« Ne t'emballe pas Potter. » fit Drago.

« Expliquez-moi alors ! Elle a voulu dire quoi Tonks ? »

Et Dumbledore se lança dans toute l'explication. Il raconta tout, depuis le début. Comment il avait appris que lui, Harry Potter, était tombé amoureux de Severus Rogue. Comment il avait organisé ce cours d'occlumancie, prétextant une excuse ridicule, comment Drago avait été présent dans la pièce ce soir là, comment il avait empêché Harry de lancer le sortilège de protection, comment Hermione n'avait pas fait ses recherches pour l'aider (à ce moment, Hermione rougit en lançant un regard amusé à Drago et Harry se dit que la bibliothèque était décidément un bon endroit pour voir des couples se former), et surtout comment Drago avait uni ses forces aux siennes pour lui donner l'impression de pénétrer dans l'esprit de Rogue, et comment il lui avait en fait envoyé un rêve inventé de toute pièce.

Quand il eut fini, le directeur vida sa coupe de champagne et s'éclipsa, suivi par Hermione.

« Alors c'était toi ? » demanda Harry.

« Oui, c'était moi Potter. »

« Je savais bien qu'il y avait quelqu'un ! Je ne suis pas fou ! Hé mais…mais attends, ça veut dire que tu as vu… »

« Non non ! » le rassura vite Drago. « Je suis parti avant que cela ne dégénère, je ne tenais pas particulièrement à faire des cauchemardas toute ma vie Potter ! »

Harry soupira et se servit une nouvelle coupe de champagne. Drago se leva et avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce, Harry lui lança :

« Merci Drago. »

Le Serpentard se retourna et lui envoya un petit clin d'œil :

« De rien Potter ! » fit-il en sortant et en croisant Rogue qui revenait des toilettes.

Le maître des potions alla s'asseoir à côté d'Harry.

« Bah…où sont-ils tous passés ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, mais j'ai une histoire passionnante à te raconter… » répondit Harry en l'embrassant tendrement.

**FIN**

Voila, c'est fini. C'était mon premier slash HPSS donc n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, merci !


End file.
